


Bleeding

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the rain, he runs but not for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE, and I do not profit financially from writing this story.

Thunder rattled the windowpanes as lightning streaked across the sky, the colours brilliant blues and violets. Rain danced against the glass and drenched the world with some much-needed moisture. The weather over the last two weeks had been unbearably high, the temperatures reaching the one hundred-four degree mark, so the rain was a welcomed sight by most of the city's inhabitants. The water from the heavens cooled the earth, if only for a little while.

It was in the rain Dee ran, a bundle clutched close to his chest. Water streamed into his eyes, blurring his vision, but he refused to stop. What he carried was of great importance, something the people chasing him would do anything to retrieve, including kill an undercover detective once they realized the object was now in his possession.

As he ran, the rain blinding him as much as possible, Dee thought of the treasure he now carried. It was not much of anything, a simple mahogany box with what looked like a ruby inlay. The small chest itself was valuable and would fetch anyone who wished to be rid of it a very pretty penny. However, it was not only the box Dee had stolen. The contents were of even more value and even more dangerous, if taken by the wrong person. Dee knew this, understood what was at stake, and he promised he would find a safe place to hide the treasures.

Ahead of the dark-haired detective, a fence blocked his path, and it was a tall one. He could not jump over it, but he could scale it like a cliff hiker and in less time. Stuffing the blanket-wrapped box into his shirt, Dee willed himself to run faster, a difficult task. His chest already burned with the need for rest and oxygen, but he could not allow himself to slow down, not even for a brief respite. Too much was at stake.

He had nearly reached the fence and was ready to jump for it when a single gunshot disturbed the stillness around him. Pain blossomed in his left shoulder, and the dark-haired man staggered backwards. Blood, hot and sticky, spilled from the wound and down both sides of his arm, and Dee fell to his knees. He lifted his head, trying to overcome the shock of ambush, and he rose to his feet. It was then he saw _him_ , the one who he knew to be an angel of some kind.

Dark eyes stared at him from the other side of the fence. Sandy-coloured hair clung to the other man's head as if it was plastic cooking wrap, and he held a gun. The weapon was trained on Dee's heart, and the dark-haired man knew his angel would not hesitate to kill him. The promised beginnings demanded as much.

With a smile, Dee took one step towards the sandy-haired man, and another shot rang out and another. Eventually, Dee fell to the ground once again, bleeding in the back of some dark alley and relieved of his precious burden. His fellow officers would find him, but they would arrive too late to save him.

Then again, it mattered not to Dee as a chaste kiss landed upon his lips. He knew who his killer was, and he would find the sandy-haired fellow.

As soon as the ashes of his rebirth fell from his limbs, Dee would live again.


End file.
